I missed You
by PJOHPHGlove
Summary: This is a Percabeth story. The trip on the Argo 2 to Camp Jupiter, Annabeths thoughts on Percy's dissaperence, and Percy and Annabeths reunion. Also... Everything after that. Review and Favorite. T cuz Im paranoid. JASPER, FRAZEL, PERCABETH.
1. Chapter 1

_**lauthors note: Okay. Hey. This is my new fanfic. Its about the journey to Camp J and Annabeths and Percy's reunion. First couple chappys are in Annabeths POV and then when they are landing its in Percys. i havent written that yet. So be prepared! I'll update the second chappy on sunday, depending on your reveiws. So here it is. Enjoy!**_

I was walking on the beach, thinking of Percy. He'd been missing 8 months and we'd finally got in contact with him two days ago. First in Grovers dream, then mine. He kept asking if i was real. It nearly broke my heart. But I knew he was alive now. He asked me if I was real. He didnt say who are you, like he did to Grover.  
Is it possible he remebers me?  
No. No, Annabeth, dont get your hopes up. He probably still shaken after talking to Grover. He didnt know what he was saying.  
Leo said the Argo 2 would be done tomorrow. Piper was saying they might not have that long. apprently Jason and Piper were hiding something. I had no idea what she was talking about. I HATE not knowing. Its awful.  
"ANNABETH!" I turned around. Thalia was sprinting towards me as fast and Hunterly possible. "Thals? Whats wrong?" Before she got to me she ran into a camper and they both fell. Before I could move to help she was on her feet running towards me again.  
You gotta admitt she was pretty quick. And extremely graceful. I guess it comes with the imortallity.  
"Annabeth." She gasped. Apprently being a Hunter doesnt mean you dont get out of breathe. She was running pretty fast. I guess I could cut her some slack. And I wasn't much up for teasing anyways.  
"What?" I said, completly confused. "Its done."  
"Whats done?"  
"The Argo 2."  
"WHAT?"  
"The Argo 2 is finished. What dont you get?"  
"The part where its finished! Leo said at least another day." I said, attempting to hide my excitment. I failed.  
"Well, he knew how much you wanted to go so he worked faster and they got it done." Thalia explained. "Oh." I said. "Yeah."  
"So what now?" I said. I didnt know if we would leave today, or tomorrow to give us time to pack. I've been packed since they said only a few more days till it was done. Well, more like since the soltise, but whos counting?_ You are._ a little voice in my head said. It was me but I didnt care._ Shut it me._ Yeah. I told myself to shut up.  
"We leave. Immedetly." She smiled when she saw my expression. Happiness. With a little anxiety mixed in. I started jumping up and down. It was so not like me, but I was excited.  
I was going to see Percy!

_** Warning:Another A/N. My brother is here. Say Hi bro.**_

_**Bro:hello world, "am i not tuuuuurtley enough for the tuuuuurtle club? tuuuurrrttlleee"  
Me: Really? Quoting my favorite movie? No. No. Just... No.  
He actually wrote that. **_

_**bro: yes, yes i did.  
Me: .Ot. Thats all Im saying.**_

_**Enough of that! so do you like the chappy? You do? YAY! Nics will be back next chappy. He doesn't like my brother. Yeah. Annabeth sploded on Thals. Then got supes cited. **_

_**i am Totes a LEWnatic. Yeah. I said it. Well REVEIW IT GOSH DANG IT! If you want the next chapter... You must.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**authors note: Oh hey! Heres chapter 2! Not quite in the air yet. I put some nerd into this. Hope you like it.**_

I missed You. Chapter 2.

Annabeths POV.

We boarded the Argo 2 at about 7pm. right after dinner. Instead of a campfire, they were giving us a send-off.  
It was probably the most sad-happy thing I have ever experienced. The Apollo cabin had their instruments, and were playing funny songs. Right now it was Brotherly Love by Gred and Forge. Its a Harry Potter themed song, that is NOT about what you would think.  
Anyways, the Iris cabin paired with the Hermes and Hecate cabins means some pretty awesome fireworks. The Hephestus cabin does not look happy. They dont want to lose their fireworks gig. Thalia and Piper were laughing at Leo's fire juggling. Jason was making the wind give people interesting hair styles, without the owners permission. Making their friends laugh at them, till they also got fun hair styles so it was their friends turn to laugh.  
I, however, wasnt in the party mood. It was just holding us up, leaving for Percy.  
How could they be laughing? _They're just trying to make you happy and see you smile. They arnt going to see you for a long time._ The voice in my head said. (hey that rhymed. and yes i know the voice in my head is me.) I knew that i just had a hard time believing it.  
"Hey. Annie." Thals said behind me. "Do NOT call me Annie."I said. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looked up at me, and started cheering. I was so confused. Thalia was grinning like an idiot.  
"WHAT? What are you all cheering about?" i shouted. Everyone stopped so Thalia (who was still grinning by the way) could explain.  
"Well Annie," I glared at her so she corrected herself. "Annabeth. People have been calling you Annie since jason Leo and Piper got back for their quest. Just to see what you would do. The thing is, you didn't react. At all. Except for answering normaly, as if they called you Annabeth. So since you just freaking when i called you Annie, we figured your closer to getting better. Hence the cheering." She smiled sheepishly. I sighed. Oh well. I'll kill them all for calling me Annie, when we find Percy. Assuming he remebers us. On that depressing thought Chiron and the rest of the campers bid us goodbye, and Leo revved the engine (Show off, we all helped too. It wasnt just him) and then we were off to see the wizard. AKA Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon.

**I know "off to see the wizard" doesnt really make sense in the context of the story but I love the Wizard of Oz. Deal with it. And you know, Percy is just as special as the wizard. :)  
;) Dont ask why the Hermes cabin is in on the fireworks. i dont know. Unless its like they steal fireworks... so yeah. Lets go with that ;)  
Nico: Oh, Glove. You do know how to make everyone, think you know what you're doing. (Sarcasm)  
Me: Oh shut up di Angelo. Decided to enter the conversation just to insult me?  
Nico: I was just joking! Dont be mad :(  
Me: Okay! Fine Nics. ;) I wont scold you anymore.  
Nico: YAY! Now, wehn am I going to be in the story?  
Me: Its only chapter 2 Nico...  
Nico: So? I wanna be in the story. Im not in eithe rof them. I thought I was your friend...  
Me: You're more than my friend Nics.  
Nico: I am? (Why is he HOPEFUL? He knows he's my bestfriend. Hmmm...)  
Me: Yup. Oh and I'll disregard Rick saying that you were kidnaped by Gaea, or just make you escape on your own.  
Nico: Woohoo! Oh and Glovey?  
Me: yeah?  
Nico: This authors note is super long. REVIEW EVERYONE! OR I WILL STAB YOU WITH MY SWORD. (Also look up Brotherly Love. Glove thinks it a funny song.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: Yeah 2 updates. 1 day. Y'all should be happy. i was just bored. So here it is. Enjoy. (Oh also for those of you who dont read my other story: Short Chapters= James Patterson. Therefor i am James Patterson.**

I missed You. Chapter 3

Annabeths POV.

It's been a day. We haven't made it yet. 3 monster attacks, 2 fuel stops, and 1 unfortunent accident which involded accidentily leaving Rachel in a gas station in Tennessee. (we took Rach and Thals cuz they miss Perce too. And they didnt want to wait. Any longer than Leo Jason Piper and I anyways.)  
Leo was playing music over the speakers trying to lift my now it was songs from musicals. He'd already done all of the Disney, and Sound of Music songs, so now it was on to ALL of the Starkid musical songs. Even the ones that are not meant for childrens ears. When he started those Thalia went up to the control room, turned off the song and punched Leo in the face. Then she put the video of it, from the video camaras, up on the big screens. (Leo installed them incase we get bored.)  
I wasnt listening to the music. I wasnt watching the movies with no sound. All I was doing was thinking about Percy. The last day we had together, before the most evil being on this planet (Aka HERA) took him form me.

*_Flashyback!*_ (Not like that. get your mind out of the gutter)

_It was the first day of winter break. We were so excited. The whole of winter break to spend together. Theres nothing better.  
I got to camp before him. I got to ride with Argus. He got the Grey Sisters. i won the coin toss.  
So anyways when he arrived at camp I was hiding behind Thalia's pine. He came across the boarder, wearing a leather jacket over his camp shirt, with jeans and sneakers. the jacket was slightly out of place in the outfit, but I wasn't going to complain. I got it for him.  
So anyways, enough about my boyfriends hottness. he came across the boarder and just kept walking. I put on my Yankees Cap and started to sneak back infront of him.  
When I was right infront of him I put my hands on his chest. He started freaking out, trying to figure out why he couldn't move forward. I stop him struggling by kissing him. His tense shoulders imdetietly relaxed. he smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to my head. How he found it I dont know, but he took off my Yankees Cap and stuck it in my pocket.  
I pulled away and frowned, even though on the inside i was totally fangirling (__**May. I stole that from you. So im giving you credit**__) on the inside. "How'd you know it was me Seaweed Brain?" I said. Percy grinned and took my hand. "Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out. No one else here would kiss me.I mean they are all scared to death you'll scewer them with your knife." Which I'd totally do, if they kissed Percy.  
We started walking down the hill towards the dining pavilion for dinner. We both spent the earlier part of the day with our families. We wouldn't see them for 3 weeks. We wanted to have fun with them.  
So after a dinner of stealing glances at each other we went to the sing-along. It was cheesy as always, but it made it better that I could spend it with my Seaweed Brain. That was totally cheesy but true. We spent the entire time with our hands intertwined. People looked at us and smiled knowingly. When it was over Percy walked me back to my cabin. He kissed me and started walking away.  
I started walking into my cabin when i heard "WAIT!" I turned around and Percy was running back towards me. I walked down the cabin steps, and waited for him to get here.  
He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, wondering why he so suddenly needed to hug me. I realized the reason when he whispered in my ear.  
"I love you, Annabeth Chase."  
I pulled back and looked at him. His face was slowly turning red, the longer i didnt respond the redder it got. I grinned at him, and said, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."  
His face lit up. I laughed. He grinned. I pulled his face down and kissed him.  
_

_*end of Flashback*_

Little did i know he would be gone the next morning, and that was the last kiss I'd get for a long time.

**A/N:PREPARE FOR NICS NEXT CHAPTER!  
Nico: Really?  
Me: yes. Now what did you like about this chapter?  
Nico: Oh Percy's saying i love you.  
Me: Nico you are such a sap.  
Nico: Also the ending line made me cry.  
Me: Will forever tease you about that.  
Nico: What? its not okay for a guy to cry?  
Me: Not over a story... Over losing a family member or friend yeah, but a story? Nico. *Sighs*  
Nico: You dont cry over storys?  
me: of course I do. I wouldn't be me if I didn't cry when things happen. mostly when people die though. AND the authors are so good, the people are like my friends so I am alowed to cry. So THERE.  
Nico: Cheater.  
Me: Nuh uhh. Okay Im acting like Im 5. (which i totally am) We'll see you next chappy Nics. Go.  
*Nico exists* Okay. See YOU PEOPLE next chapter. Bye! Review Please! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: Heres chapter 4. Get ready foorrrrr... Nico!**

IMY(I missed you) Chappy 4

Annabeth's POV.

I went to my cabin because I couldn't stand being on the deck with the looks Thalia kept giving me. I know she just wanted to know if I was okay, but I really wasn't in the mood for 'talking it out'. So I left.  
I lay down on my bed with my face in the pillow. When were we going to get there? I wanted to see my Seaweed Brain. Life at camp hadn't been the same without him. It was difficult to play capture the flag, the teams were one man uneven. Even with Jason, Piper and Leo. It made things complicated.  
I was screaming into my pillow, when I heard shouting on deck. Fearing it was another monster attack, I grabbed my knife and ran out.  
It wasn't a monster. It was the one and only Nico di Angelo. The kid whose been AWOL for almost as long as Percy, except he has IM-ed us a few times.  
Nico didn't seem to notice that he was on the Argo 2. He was shouting, it seemed like, in victory.  
"HA! Take that Gaea! You cant keep us hostage any longer!" Only when he said 'Us' did i notice the girl who was with him, looking amused. She had shoulder length brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was the same height as me, like 5'7, 5'8. She was kinda pretty. Nico was jumping up and down, pumping his fist in the air.  
The girl put her hand on his arm, and he stopped. He smiled (yeah, I know, Nico _smiled_), as she said, "Nico. Where did you bring us?"  
He seemed to notice us for the first time. Leo, Jason, and Thalia were laughing and Piper looked like she was trying not too. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked back to her cabin. I was smiling, because, at times like this, you realize Nico is still a kid. He's only 13. And very entertaining.  
"Annabeth!" He shouted. He ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Where are we?"  
"The Argo 2, Nics. Obviously. How many flying boats have you been on?"  
He blushed and I laughed. "We're on our way to get Percy." Then I remebered his friend.  
"Uh, Nico?" I nodded towards the girl who was looking awkward. He seemed to remeber he hadn't intorduced her yet. He walked up to her and, was about to anounce her name when Jason spoke up.  
"Nico? Like Nico di Angelo, the Ambassador of Pluto?"  
I looked at Nico whose face had paled. Well, more than normal. If that was possible.  
"Um, yeah, about that," He would have continued but, Thaila cut him off. (Whats with children of Zeus and cutting people off?) "Wait. You mean to say you two know each other?"  
"Yeah. We met when he brought his sister to camp. How do YOU guys know him?" Jason answered. Sister? He couldn't mean Bianca could he? "We were the ones who told him and his sister Bianca they were demigods. The ones who first found out he was a son of Hades. Well, more like Percy found out, which is an all time low for me." I said. More like ranted but not the point. We all turned to Nico.  
"Annabeth... I didnt banish a batch of _sparti_ right infront of you. Thats the only reason you didn't know. And before you get mad let me explain." I nodded eager to find out what he was hiding, and why Jason knows him. I also still wanted to know who the girl was, but that could wait.  
"Okay. I have been to Camp Jupiter." Thalia gasped, and Jason narrowed his eyes. I motioned for Nico to wait, and ran to get Rachel. She would be so mad if she missed this conversation.

**A/N: Whose Nico's friend? How is he going to explain he's known about CJ all along? Is Annabeth going to ask if he's seen Percy and if so, did Nico tell him who he was? All will be answered next chapter!  
Nico: YES! IM BACK! But wait, why are... *I cover his mouth with my hand.)  
Me: Wait Nics. Don't spoil it for them.  
Nico: Okay. Reveiw People!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**authors note: Okay heres chappy 5. You find out who the girl is. And some other importent things. here it is! Enjoy!**_

IMY Chapter 5.

Annabeth's POV.

Rachel was laying on her bed when I ran in. "Annabeth, wha-" Before she could finish, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her back onto the top deck. "Okay, Nico. Continue."  
Rachel looked confused. Nico nodded, and well, continued.  
"Okay, so as I said I've been to Camp Jupiter. I didn't tell you because it wasn't time. You guy's had to find out on your own. Hera threatened me, that if i told, she'd make me watch Barbie videos for all enterinty." The girl snickered, as did Leo and Thalia. Nico glared at them all.  
"Anyways, I really didn't want that, so i didn't tell." He said as if that was the most obvious thing on the planet. I rolled my eyes, and asked, "So, since you've been there, have you seen Percy? Is he there? Because if he's not, WHERE THE HECK IS MY BOYFRIEND?" I basicly screamed the last part. Nico looked terrified, but he answered tentivly, "Yes. He's there. I dont think I can tell you more than that though. I really, really dont like Barbie."  
A bright light flashed in the middle of the deck and a letter floated down. "Which god sent that?" Thalia asked. I shrugged as Piper picked it up and opened it. As she read it her eyes got wider and wider. When she finished she held it out. I grabbed it and read outloud:

Dear Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Rachel, and Marigold, (I stumbled at that last bit, but the girl raised her hand confirming that it was her.)

Nico is allowed to tell you all. He may not want to but I will not blast him if he does so, nor will I make him watch Barbie.  
Since Nico doesn't know the whole story, I'll tell you. Just so you dont get angry at Percy when you get there.  
Percy and his friends Hazel Levequse and Frank Zhang, went on a quest to free Thantos. They succeded. (Nico grinned and pumped his fist at this point. Weird child) And came back with all their limbs attatched. Hazel got a horse, and Frank figured out his family powers. (Everyone looked confused at that, but no one commented) They defeated 2 giants (Leo, Piper and Jason look bummed. They only defeated 1.) and saved the camp.  
Thats the short version. For the long version with detail ask Percy. For now, thats all you get.  
You are almost there. Have fun.

See you soon,

Hera/Juno.

P.S. I included a picture, for those of you who don't know what Percy looks like.

I was truely shocked. Piper looked in the envelope and pulled out a photo. I took it from her and saw that it was a picture of Percy and a dark skinned girl with gold eyes, and an asian boy with a buzz cut and baby face. They were covered from head to toe in dirt and a little bit of blood. They were grinning like crazy though. On the back it said: _Back from quest with Hazel and Frank. Just defeated Polybotes, Now we need to get to the baths... We kinda stink.-Percy  
_I laughed. Thats just the thing Percy would say. Polybotes... The anti-Poseidon. Fitting. The first giant Percy defeats and its the one made to opose his father.  
I passed the pictue to Nico, who took one look at it and grinned. (He was doing that alot lately wanst he?) "Well. Now the only thing left to figure out is why Marigold (That is your name right?" She nodded, "is with _you_." Marigold laughed. Nico blushed. She nudged him, telling him to tell us. He sighed. "Mari... is kinda my girlfriend."  
Leo laughed. "No, really, why is she with you?"  
Nico glared at him, hard. And a glaring son of Hades is a scary site."She, Marigold, is my _girlfriend _Leo. I wasn't joking. Why would i joke about that?" I walked over to Marigold, whispered in her ear, "This is going to take a while. They don't know how to pick their battles. Come on. I'll show you to a cabin." and pulled her off. "RACHEL! THALIA! PIPER! Come on!" They all scrambled after us. We went to the cabin right next to Pipers. We sat on her bed, and asked her to please explain, just _how_ she got to be dating Nico di Angelo.

_**Dont judge me. It was Nico's idea. i think he has a crush on me.  
Nico: i do not! (He says as he blushes beat red)  
Me: Okay Nics. Whatever you say.  
Nico: They dont even know why you said that.  
Me: Oh yeah. I've always liked the name Marigold, and Nico... (Not the name, the person) So i decided to portray myself in my story. Hence the dont judge me at the begining.  
Nico: Even though to say that people will still judge you.  
Me: OKAY! Fine. Just not to harshly okay? But feel free to judge my story harsh.  
Nics: Okay okay okay. Enough with the A/N. reveiw her story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**And now, i present to you. CHAPTER SIX! Hold on to your hats. You get some info in this chapter. And if not, you'll like the ending. Enjoy!**_

IMY Chappy 6

Annabeths POV.

"Really. Tell us. How'd you meet our little Nico?" Piper asked going All Out Aphroditie Child on us.  
"Well, I guess it started when I found out i was a demigod." Marigold answered.  
"Tell us, tell us, tell us!" Rach and Thals started chanting. I rolled my eyes. My friends were a bunch of three year olds. Marigold was looking at Rachel. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She muttered. Rachel stopped chanting and looked at her more closely. "OH MY GODS! Marigold Annabelle Carter! MAC! I can't believe it! Everyone thought you were dead, and they all blamed me because I was the last one who saw you." Rachel shouted. I winced. She was _so_ loud.  
"Hey RED. Glad _you_ reconize me. I went back to Goode after to happened and everyone thought I was this perky blond with bright blue eyes. Tell me does that look _at all_ like me?" We all shook our heads no. "Exactly. And then, I saw this lady in blue greek robes. So, naturally, I went up to her and asked, 'Why are you wearing such weird clothes?' She glanced at me and said, 'You have no room to talk demigod.' I have learned now that this women was Hera."

"Wait. What were you wearing?" Piper questioned. Thalia and i groaned. "What must you be a child of Aphorditie?" Thalia cursed. Rachel and Marigold laughed. "A Green v-neck and jeans. Can I continue?" Pipes nodded. "Okay,

When I asked what a demigod is she pointed over my shoulder and said 'That is a demigod.' I turned around and saw a girl with frizzy red hair and a boy with black hair and green eyes. When I turned back to the lady, she had dissapered. I looked around trying to see where she went, but she was just _gone_. I started walking backwards and ran into someone. It was the black haired kid."

I gasped. Thalia gave me a look of understanding. So she guessed the same thing. She did say she went to Goode. Marigold continued,

"The guy cursed in a different language. I stood there shocked because I could understand him. You do not want to know what he said. I shook myself out of my stupor and started apologizing. 'Im so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?' The kid laughed and said 'Its cool. Im Percy Jackson by the way. I havn't seen you around before. You new here?"

I winced when she said his name. _I was right._ I thought. It was Percy. That means the girl was Rachel. "Mari, you know Percy?" Marigold nodded. I was shocked. I had thought I met all of Percy's Goode friends. (AKA Rachel) Apprently not. "Wait. That's the Percy you meant? On deck, when you told Nico, 'We're on our way to find Percy. You meant Percy Jackson?" It was my turn to nod. "The world of demigods is apprently a small place." Rachel laughed. "Actually, you have no idea how big it is."  
"Can she continue her story?" Rachel turned red and nodded.

"Okay. Where was I? Oh yeah.  
I told him, yeah I'm new here. Why? He just shrugged and said 'This is Rachel.' Rachel smiled and held out her hand. 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare.' I shook her hand and said, 'Marigold Annabelle Carter.' When I said my name Percy pouted. 'Hey! How come you told her your name but not me?"

"Oh my gods. He is such a Kelp Head!" Thalia exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, and motioned for Mari to continue.

"I laughed. Before i could answer the bell rang. Percy asked me what class i had next. It was P.E. Percy smiled and said, 'Cool we have that too!' So we walked to class. And, of course, the principle came over the speakers and called me, Rach and Perce to the front office. I was confused as to why I was in trouble. Not as to why Percy was. He looked like a trouble maker." Thalia snickered. "When we got to the offices, this kid in black was standing there. He looked terrified. So did Rachel. Percy looked confused."

"Of course he did." I muttered. Rachel and Thalia gave me sad looks.

"Then this old lady came out of the offices. Percy's face paled. 'Mrs. *gulp* Mrs. Dodds. What are you doing here?'" I gasped. Really? A Fury? So the kid in black is Nico. "The old lady smiled and said 'Im here to pick you up honey.' The kid in black mouthed 'Im sorry'. The lady took Rachel and Percy's wrists and glaced at me. She looked at the kid, who nodded and said to me 'Come on. We gotta go.' I didn't really want to go with some strangers but the other choice was school. So I went with them."

Piper, Rachel, and Thalia laughed. I managed a smile. I like this girl. Before Mari could continue Nico, Leo, and Jason, ran in. "We have news." They anounced at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Nico looked at me and said, "We're here."

_**Who else cannot wait for the next chapter? Can I see a show of hands? *Everyone raises hand* Alright, alright. I get it up soon.  
Nico: Why is Alecto there?  
Me: i dont know ask Mari.  
Nico: i am.  
Me: Oh yeah. You'll find out soon.  
Nico: You need to stop leaving cliff hangers.  
Me: But its fun.  
Nico: Not for everyone else. Its just mean.  
Me:You're mean.  
Nico: No you are.  
Me: You are!**_

_**You are.  
You are.  
Me: OKAY ENOUGH! See you next chapter. Reveiw!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought this was longer than it is. Oh well. tada! heres Percy!**

IMY Chappy 7.

Percy's POV.

_"Lets go meet my other family."_

"So you're sure Jason's on the ship?" Hazel asked. I nodded. "Im also sure Annabeth is too. As for the rest, Im not sure. Well except for the Leo kid."

"Lets go meet your girlfriend Percy." Frank said, looking amused. As we walked to the fourm, I got nervous. What if she got over me? I have been gone for 8 months. What if she found someone else?_ Stop it._ You know Annabeth would never do that to you. At least, not intentionally. And now I'm freaking out again.

"Percy? You okay?" Hazel looked concerned. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. We got to the fourm. We looked up at the desending ship. We could see about 8 people leaning over the rail. One person was leaning the farthest though. It was a girl with curly blond hair. _Annabeth_. Its really her. She's here.

I looked down at myself. I really wished I wasn't wearing a toga. As far as I can tell, Nico and Thalia are on that ship. They are going to make fun of me to no end. Wait. Nico? I thought Gaea had him.

"Hazel. Guess what." I looked at my friend excitedly. "Nico's on board." Her eyes widened and she gasped. "What? How?"

"I dont know how, I just know he is. Look." I pointed at one of the people. It was a dark haired guy dressed in all black. Obviously Nico. "Awesome! Can you tell who the other people are?"

I looked at the people. "Well as far as I can tell, Thalia and Rachel came along with," I squinted, "Is that Marigold? No way. How did she get there? She moved. To florida." Hazel and Frank were looking at me weirdly.

I smiled at them. "As for the other 4 people, one is Annabeth, and the other 3... Im not sure. I've never seen them at camp before." It must be Jason and Leo. But whose the girl?

I shook the thought out of my head as the ship landed. The people disapered for the railing. The ramp slowly loward and seven of the people were standing there. Nico, Mari, Thalia, Rachel, the Leo guy, Someone who mustve been Jason, and the other girl. But where was Annabeth?

**Where is Annabeth? She was at the railing. Next chapter will be in Annabeths POV again. I know Im sorry. But you have to get her nervousness to seeing Percy again.**

**Nico: I Understand!  
Me: You do? NICO DI ANGELO UNDERSTANDS SOMETHING! GET READY FOR THE APOCOLYSE!  
Nico: Mean.  
Me: Always. Reveiw Mah People (Also 2 updates in one day. Yeah. You're lucky.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**984 words. Oh my gosh. Thats the most yet! Im so proud.  
Dont read the AN at the bottom if you dont want a rant. Anyways Enjoy!**

I missed you chapter 8.

Annabeths POV.

Everyone lined up infront of the ramp. Leo pulled the leaver to open it. I made it so you couldn't see me from outside but I could see out. What if he doesn't remeber me?

"_Greacus._ Anounce yourselves." A dark haired girl in a... toga? As i looked I noticed alot of them were wearing togas. Odd. I noticed a dark haired guy walking to the front of the crowd, with a boy and girl on either side of him. I realize it was Percy. Right as I realized this Piper realized I was hiding. She grabbed my arm and yanked me into site.

I sighed. I looked at Percy to see him beaming. I smiled tentivly. He chuckled. _Chuckled._ As if my nervousness was funny. They told us to anounce ourselves. Well, I guess I should.

I stepped forward. "I am Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. Offical Arcitect of Olympus. One of the leaders of Camp Half-Blood." People gasped when I mentioned Olympus. "You've been to Olympus?" The black haired girl asked. I nodded. "Most of us have."

They looked awed. Jason stepped up next to me. "I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, consul to demigods and Preator of the Twelfeth Legion." People were talking excitedly. I could make out only a few words. It was mostly stuff like Jasons back, What will he do when, I hope he doesnt kill. It didn't make sense.

Piper stepped up next. "Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphroditie." Then Leo. "Leo Valdez, Son of Hephestus." The dark skinned girl next to Percy gasped. I am so confused.

Thalia was next. "I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. Hunter of Artimes. And yes. Before you ask Jason is my full blood brother." People looked shocked. Thalia looked pleased. She was glad she caused confusin I guess.

Mari's turn. "Marigold Annabelle Carter. Daughter of Apollo." Nico's. "Um, Nico di Angelo. Son of..." The Romans looked shocked. But their shock soon turned to anger. "DI ANGELO! What are you doing with the _GREACUS_?" A skinny blond kid in a toga asked. Percy and Jason spoke at the same time. "Octavian. Shut Up." A few people snickered. The kid glared at Percy but didnt speak again.

Now it was Rachels turn. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Mortal and Oracle." The skinny kid looked like he was going to explode. He looked at Percy. Percy shurgged. "I dont know why we have one and you dont. Ours was a mummy till last August. August 18th. That was a rather good day to say the least." He glanced at me when he said that. I blushed. Everyone noticed. They looked confused except for my people and the dark skinned girl and the baby faced boy.

"And, um, if you'd not mind, Who are you?" I asked? Percy grinned. "I am Percy Jackson, Son of Po- (Awkward glance at crowd) Neptune. Preator of the Twelfeth Legion. One of the leaders of Camp Half-Blood." People gasped.

The black haired girl glared at Percy. "I am Renya. Preator of the Twelfeth Legion. Soon to be only Preator." Percy sighed. "Okay. Im greek. I really dont want preatorship anyways. You can give Jason back is cape." He said as he took off the purple cape he was wearing. he tossed it to Jason who grinned. "Thanks." he put it on.

Piper, Leo, Thalia, Rachel and Marigold started cracking up. Jason glared at them. They continued cracking up. Jason sighed. I patted him on the back. 'S'okay Jason. They do that alot." Jason looked at me. Then at Percy. Back at me. I sighed.

"I get it okay? I'll do it I'll do it." I walked down the ramp. People tensed. I kept walking, ignoring them. I walked right up to Percy. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." i said nervously.

He grinned. "Hey Wise Girl. Whats up?" I grinned and threw my arms aound him. "I missed you, Seaweed Brain. Alot."

"I missed you too, Wise Girl. You're the only thing I remebered when the 2nd most evil goddess took my memories." Percy said. He grinned.

"Awwwwww!" Piper, Rachel and Mari said. I rolled my eyes. "Hey by the way, when did Mari get back?"

"Oh it just so happens shes Nico's _girlfriend_." Percy's eyes widened as he glanced at Nico and Marigold. Nico shurgged. Mari grinned. "Oh by the way, Nico, I have to punch you later."

Nico looked alarmed. "Why?" He whined. I laughed. "You know why Nics. You pretened you didn't know him. If he did the same to you, you'd want to punch him too." Nico pouted but didn't protest.

"Good way of explaining it. I'd do it now, but I have a prior oblagation." My heart dropped. "You do?" "I do. It involves a certen daughter of Athena."

I gasped. Of course. Duh. I smirked. "But Callie didn't come." I said, winking.

"Ya know, I've never really liked Callie, and I think she returns the feeling. I meant the other one." Percy explained. "Ohh. _That_ one. Im pretty sure i know the one you mean. The one you went on your first quest to save your mom and find Zeus' master bolt? The one who you accidently went on the 'Thrill Ride O' Love' with? The one you sailed through the Sea of Monsters with just to save your bestfriend? The one who you traveled across the contry for to save from Atlas? The one who kissed you in Mount St Helens right before you blew it up? The one who you danced with on Olympus? The one who fought by your side during the Titan war? The one who took a knife for you, even though you have the curse of Achilles?" I would have gone on but Percy interuppted me.

"The one who I gave up imortallity for. Yes. _That_, oh so very special, Daughter of Athena."

**A/N:OKAY! HI! Did you like Percy's little confession there? **

**Im kinda slightly though.  
Someone told me that I should update because i havn't updated in forever. That they hate pople who do that. I mean really? I updated earlier today. Did you even check? Its really annoying when you do that. **

**Did i mention it was annoying?**

**Okay sorry.**

**Nico: Let it out Glove let it out.  
Me: No, Shut up and dont call me Glove.  
Nico: Geez. You're madder than you let on.  
Me: i am not. And if you dont be quite I'll have Gaea kill you.  
Nico: Okay okay Im sorry! Can you put a moment with me and Mari in here? Shes kinda growing on me.  
Me: Wow Nics. Id say you have a little crush. And Im sorry too. i dont wanna kill you. yet.  
Nico: Gee Thanks. reveiw Gloveys story guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! Heres 9. The long awaited Percabeth kiss. And some humor. here ya go! Sorry its short.**

IMY Chapter 9

Percy's POV.

_"The one who I gave up immortality for. Yes, that oh so very special, Daughter of Athena."_

All of the Romans gasped. The Greek girls sighed. The Greek guys were gaping. Annabeth though, looked almost exactly like she did on my birthday last year. Eye's shining, a huge smile on her face.

"You gave up immortality for me, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. I nodded. She shook her head. Then she punched me. In the gut. "Um, Ow? What was that for? I just told you, you are the most imprtent thing in my life, so you punch me?"

"You really are clueless arn't you Percy?" Marigold said. I looked at her confused. "You should have told her then, not 10 months later, because you got kiddnaped by Hera. So you got punched." I shook my head.

"I would have told her then, I tried to, but she then decided she wanted to start laughing at me. (Cue look at Annabeth) But, i can't blame her for laughing though. I was stuttering pretty bad." A few people snickered. I ignored them.

I looked back at my girlfriend. She was smirking. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. All of my restraint was gone, and I leaned down. She smiled. She put her arms around my neck, i put mine around her waist.

Our lips met, and I didn't realize how much I missed this feeling. Her body pressed against mine, her hands in my hair. People gasped. Annabeth smiled against my lips. She pulled back. I pouted. She laughed.

"So, Seaweed Brain. I have a question for you." My eyes widened. I knew what she was going to ask. "Annabeth. No. No, no, no, no. Please no. Not here. Pleaaaasssseee?"

"Nope. Its gunna happen. You can do nothing about it." I sighed in defeat. People looked confused. Everyone but Thalia and Rachel. They were laughing their butts off. They knew the question. I glared at them. They kept laughing.

"So, what did Lupa and the wolves think of your smiley seahorse boxers you went to sleep in?"

**Hahaha. Right? **

**Nico: Percy sleeps in Smiley Seahorse boxers? How does Annabeth know?  
Me: She's his girlfriend.  
Nico: How do Rachel and Thalia know?  
Me: They wake Perce up sometimes. You should've seen their faces.  
Nico: Yeah well. Reveiw!**


	10. Chapter 10

I** cannot believe we're at chapter 10 already! Well, here it is.**

IMY Chapter 10!

Marigold Annabelle Carter's POV. (I just felt like it)

_"What did Lupa and the wolves think about your smiley seahorse boxers?"_

Percy blushed beat red. We were all laughing. well all the Greeks anyways. And strangly the two Romans that have been standing next to Percy.

"It just so happens Hera was nice enough to give me pants." Percy said, still blushing. Annabeth gasped. "Hera? The queen of the gods, _nice?_ I do not believe you. She is incapable of being nice."

"Well, then some mystrious force gave me clothes." Percy said. I giggled. Making everyone look at me. "What? I giggled. Is that a crime?" Nico grinned. "We just want to know why you giggled, Mari."

"Oh. Well." I giggled again. "Its just that sentence Percy said. About the mystrious force. Think of that sentence the other way around." Everyone thought for a moment.

Then Annabeth started laughing so hard she started crying. "Mari! Seriously?" I nodded grinning. "Will someone just tell us already?" Thalia demanded. Annabeth nodded.

"Well, whats the opisite of giving clothes? Taking them. So Mari was giggling because, if the mystrious force _took_ Percy's clothes, he would have shown up at the Wolf House naked."

Everyone grinned and started busting up laughing. Nico gave me a hug and high fived me. He whispered in my ear, "That was probably the best thing, to get everyone to loosen up. Even the Romans are laughing!" I hugged him back. Then I gave him a long over do punch. He rubbed his arm and gave me a questioning look. I smirked.

"Thats for getting us caught in the Underworld. And for pretending you didn't know Percy. And you get one from him too." Nico pouted. I giggled again. The look is so forgein on his face, its funny. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. Annabeth was watching us. She smiled.

"Now, back to the Senete meeting. Greeks, you will be allowed in. Just follow the rules of the city. Sentors follow me." The girl called Renya said.

Oh joy. A Senete Meeting. Nico looked just as thrilled as I. Yay.

**Next chapter in Annabeths again. Be excited. I wanted to put some Mico (Like it? yeah I just came up with that) in a chapter. i decided on this one. And ya know, Marigolds joke was funny.**

**Nico: She-You-She-Mari, kissed my cheek :) *Blushes*  
Me: Yuppps. It was a needed kiss. But of course she punched you first.  
Nico: Yeah. That was not nice.  
Me: But It was funny and very fun.  
Nics: Yeah whatever. Reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay this is less words than i thought. Sorry. :(**

IMY Chappy 11.

Nico's POV. (I know. I said Annabeths. But I've done hers already. Forgive me.)

I grabbed Mari's hand and dragged her over to Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank.

"Hey Perce. Long time no see." Mari said. Percy grinned and hugged her. "Seems like everyones say that today. Good to see you Kiddo."

"Oh come _on _Percy! Im fourteen. Please stop calling me kiddo." He just shook his head and looked over at me, a devious smirk playing on his lips. I winced. "Oh just get it over with." He grinned and pulled back his fist. His fist connected with my guy, and I heard a rib crack.

I doubled over and muttered, "That all you got Jackson?" He winced at the pain in my voice but said, "Why? You really want more?"

"No actually. I think you broke a rib. Thanks for adding that to my growing list of inguries." I moaned.

Mari handed me her canteen of necter and I took a swig. i felt better immeditly. "Thanks." I said as I handed back her canteen. I look at Percy only to find him grinning. I rolled my eyes and looked at Hazel.

"Hey, Sis." I said as I hugged her. before I could say more, a voice interuppted. 'Wait, what?"

It was Annabeth. Oh yeah. They didn't know about Hazel. This should be fun.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Page Breaakkk!~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Hazel decided that they needed to know the whole truth. I tried to stop her, but she ignored me. So now they know that she is a returned soul.

Frank grabbed her hand while she was explaining. i wonder if those two are dating. I'd have to ask Percy later.

When she was done, there was a shocked silence. I decided to break it. I reached over and tickled Mari's side. She squealed and giggled, before she slapped my arm. Hard. "You jerk." She said, causing everybody to start laughing. I rubbed my arm. She slaps hard.

Percy recovered first and checked his watch. His eyes widened. "_Di immortles._ We're late for the Senete Meeting. Renya's going to kill us."

With that, everyone was up and sprinting towards the Senete house.

*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#

Percy and Jason reached the house first. They looked at eachother. Took a deep breath, and walked in.

You could practicly hear the sneers in the silence, when you walked in. _Well this is not a happy place._ Octavian was speaking. Never a good sign.

"Ahh, they finally decided to show up. Apprently they assumed we would wait for them."

They weren't listening. Well. Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank and I were. Everyone else was looking around in awe.

"This is totally unfair. I've asked Chiron to build on of these a thousand times! It'd be so much more proffesional, rather than sitting around the ping-pong table in the rec room of the big house. I mean I know exactly how it'd look. It would have 17 chairs around a big table with a map of camp on it. We could put it next to the arena theres plently of room there. I could make the architecture amaz-mph."

Annabeths rant stopped suddenly. Percy had put his hand over her mouth. She glared at him whilist peeling his hand off her face. She didn't resume her rant though. She smacked him aback the head. She looked pleased with herself and went to sit by Hazel.

Percy grumbled something about how great it was to have her back, and sat. 'Oh by the way. I heard that Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked when Percy blushed.

Renya cleared her throat. We all took our seats except Jason who just stood there, looking awkward. Renya sighed, pointed at the cape on his shoulders then at the chair beside her.

Jason nodded and went to sit next to her. Piper did not look happy. She knew what Jason and Renya had before. But, Jason hadn't remebered like Percy remebered Annabeth. He only recently remebered their almost relationship. Piper was afraid it would over rule her almost relationship with Jason.

Jason stood up again, and started to speak.

"Percy. I'll need your help on this."

**Dun dun dunnnn. :) Wonder how this is gunna play out. Reveiw!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Heres chapter 12! Also I would like to say thank you bunches to everyone who reveiwed favorited and alerted to this story. You guys are aweosme! 3!**

IMY chapter 12

Renya's POV (It was needed.)

I couldn't believe Jason was back. I also couldn't believe he was wearing an orange t-shirt and a leather necklace like Percy. AND holding hands with one of the greeks. That made me so mad I almost couldn't speak. Now, he was speaking in the Senete meeting, and asking for help. Where was my Jason? One look at him, how he keeps glancing at the brown haired girl, I'd say my Jason, is long gone.  
Back to the senete meeting. Percy stood, still holding the hand of the Annabeth girl and walked towards Jason. "Okay. I guess Annabeth can help too." Jason said trying not to laugh. Percy shurgged, while Annabeth blushed. But she didn't go sit back down. She nudged Percy and he looked at her. They seemed to have an entire conversation, just by looking at each other. It ended with Percy sighing in defeat, and Annabeth grinning victoriusly. The greeks were looking at Annabeth in awe. Like they'd never seen her smiled before. Thats odd.  
Percy smirked when he saw her smile. "So, we have to sail to rome. On the Argo 2. We meaning the seven, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and I. But, before we sail for Rome, we must go back to Camp Half-Blood." Everyone looked at him weirdly, even the Greeks. Annabeth only looked at him weird for a second though, then comprihension dawned on her features.  
"Yes, we must sail back to Camp Half-Blood, and if a few of your leaders wish to come with us, and we could send you back if you wish. But you could also stay and help us with the threat, or you could stay here and plan and we an Iris Message you guys our findings and plans." Annabeth explained. I dont think that was the reason Percy wanted to go, but, I do want to see this other camp.  
"I will go." I said.

Percy's POV.

Wow. Annabeth made my wanting to go home for a minute sound logical. I love my super smart girlfriend.  
"Well, does that mean you believe that the Greeks and Romans must work together if we are to defeat Gaea and the giants? Because thats the only way we can convince the gods to help. If the two groups get together, and work together, it will show them, that if the Greeks and Romans can work together they can work with demigods." I said. Everyone was just sitting there. Looking shocked.  
"Oh come on! I am capable of saying intellgenite things. You dont have to look so shocked everytime. Gods."  
My friends laughed and Annabeth patted my arm and said "Its okay Percy. I know you're smart. You just choose not to show it, most of the time." This caused them to laugh louder. I scowled at them, and Thalia looked surprised. "Hey Kelp Head. Your scowl is scarier than it was when you left. I mean, its still nothing compared to mine, but pretty scary." This made me scowl harder. The laughing died down, and Renya looked like she was trying not to smile. Maybe she was human after all.  
"So are we all agreed? Renya will come with us to Camp Half-Blood, and if she wants to come back, we can shadow travel her here. No, not useing you Nico. Using Mrs. O'Leary." Nico looked releaved. Mari snickered at his expression.  
"This meeting is adjourned. The people who wish to goto Camp Half-Blood will meet infront of the Argo 2 in the morning, after breakfast. Dismissed."

**A/N: AYYEEE! They're going back to CHB! Its so exciting. (My brother scares me) I just had to make them go back. Percy has to see his mom before they goto Rome. He must. And Grover, couldn't take off work for a minute, so Percy has to see him too. And Chiron. I could go on and on, but you get the point. Jason got to see his family now Percy gets to see his. Fair enough right?**

**WARNING: RANT.  
I have about 45 questions left, in my confirmation packet thingy. YAY! But, I have to wake up early tomorrow (Its saturday! Come on) and reveiw if I got all my questions correct (Which I did Not to sound cocky or anything, but I really did) and we have to stay for about 3 hours. 9 to 12. Joy. I AM SO HAPPY I DONT HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN NEXT YEAR!**

**Rant over. Not really a . **

**ARE YOU COOLLIKE? Charlie is.**

**Reveiw! It makes me update faster!**

**Glove, OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever written. i am no sorry. The next chapter will be longer. Though I am not sure how much. Hey, at least I'm honest. Okay. Enjooyyy!**

IMY chapter 13

Pipers POV.

Jason was talking to the Renya girl when i walked up. He smiled when he saw me and took my hand. I grinned at him, and I think I saw Renya's eyes flare a little then die down as she smiled at me.  
"Hi. I've never been formaly introduced to you. I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphroditie." i said as I extended the hand not holding Jasons.  
She smiled and shook my hand while saying, "Im Renya, daughter of Bellona." Oh. The war goddess. Fun. She must think I'm some prissy little, lovey dovey, girly girl, who can't weild a weapon. Maybe. Okay, yeah, its exactly what she thinks. You can tell by her eyes. Well, I'll show her, I'm not just any daughter of the love goddess.  
I believe a duel is in order.

_ PPPAAAGGEE BRREAAAKKKK!_

We decided to do it on the Feild of Mars, I think its called. Jason, Percy and Annabeth, were making up rules. Thalia was giving me tips a pointers, while i was pretending to listen.  
I knew i probably couldn't win, but i was sure as heck going to try. i wasn't going to give up that easily.  
I glanced at Renya. She was polishing her dagger. She looked up at me and smirked. I smirked back. She thought this was going to be easy.  
How wrong was she.

**Revieww. :) RENYA/PIPER FIIGGHHTT! It was going to happen... At least there will be rules.**

**That is until they say, "the rules are... There are no rules." **

**Yeah. Joey Richter was On Jessie on disney Channel. *FANGIRL SCREAM* Totes a Joey Richter fangirl. That face is to die for... I didn't just say that. **

**Peave my homies.**

**Glove.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i never put these in here. Whatever. I DO NOT OWN PJO NOR WILL I EVER. I may hope. But I am not Rick Riorden. I AM NOT A MAN.**

**Hey guys! I cant believe how short this is. It took me forever! Well, here the Renya/Piper fight. next chapter, CAMP HALF-BLOOD! Be ready ;) Heres to the four people who reveiwed Chapter 13! love you guys! Okay here it is. Enjoy my faithful readers.**

IMY 14

Jason's POV.

"I really wish they wouldn't do this." I said nervously. Yeah. I know. Jason Grace, nervous. But Renya was one of the best fighters I know, well, maybe except for Annabeth. But, Piper. She was the girl I liked, who just happened to be amazing with Katropis. I had no idea who would win.  
Annabeth and Percy were trying to come up with some rules. So far all they had was no maiming. Well, I guess no fatal injuries. Maiming was unavoidable. I was hoping it wouldn't come to the fatal thing.  
"Alright, I can't think of any more rules that would be of any help in this situation." Annabeth said. Percy nodded and took her hand. She smiled and dragged him over to where Piper and Renya were getting ready.  
"Okay guys. The rules are: No intentional maiming. Basicly, try not to kill eachother okay?" Percy said. They both nodded. Everyone cleared away from the two as they took their fighting stances.  
Before either of them could move, Leo yelled, "WAIT! Anyone have a spray bottle?" Thalia grinned, as she realized what he was doing. "Who needs a spray bottle when you have, Perseus Jackson, the one and only son of Poseidon?" Percy groaned. He gave Thalia and look that clearly said 'Why must you torture me?' Percy closed his eyes as Leo dug a golden drachma from his pocket.  
"Seaweed Brain, you have to get the angle right for this to work." Annabeth said. Percy shook his head, as if they've had this conversation before.  
He channeled the water so that the sun light danced through the mist creating a rainbow. leo threw his drachma threw the mist and said, "Clarisse la Rue, Ares Cabin, Camp Half-Blood."  
The mist shimmered and Clarisse appeared up. "What do you want Valdez?" She growled. Thalia pushed Leo out of the way before he could speak. "Hey Clarisse. Guess what?"  
"Uh, you made it to the Roman camp and Prissy wasn't there." Clarisse guessed badly. "Thats not even funny Clarisse. Percy's here. See?" She yanked Percy into veiw. "Ya know, if you keep yanking me around like that, a certein daughter of Ares is going to dissapear." Clarisse grinned. It was a scary sight. A daughter of Ares grinning usually means someones about to get hurt.  
"Good to see you again Prissy. I've missed pummling you on a daily basis." Percy grinned. "And I missed you too Clarisse. Now, I think Leo called you so you could see the fight. Piper vs. Renya. You game?" She nodded excitedly.  
Percy nodded to them and they got in stance again. "Three, two, one, FIGHT!" Leo shouted in his best anouncers voice.  
Renya flew at Piper and raised her sword. Piper waited, till she was right infront of her. side stepped and slashed at Renya's thigh with her knife. Renya twisted and brought her sword down to meet katropis. It missed her leg by inches. Piper spun and kicked Renya in the chest.  
She wasn't expecting that. Renya stumbled a step, then came flying back.  
Clarisse, Leo, Thalia, Rachel, Marigold, Nico, and Annabeth were cheering for Piper. The rest of Rome of cheering for Renya. Percy and I, were just watching, not sure which side to pick.  
Back to the battle, Renya dropped to one knee and stabbed at Piper's stomach, but Piper launched herself into a flip, and summersaulted over Renya's head. The Romans gasped, never really seeing that used in battle before.  
Piper would have landed on her head, but she stuck out her arms and kept flipping. She looked like a gymnest. It was really cool. She landed on her feet and slid to a stop.  
She and Renya circled eachother like tigers. Glaring, weapons ready. Piper glanced at Annabeth for a split second, then whipped something out of her back pocket.  
It was... a hat. She stuck it firmly on her head, smirking at the look of confusin on everyones faces but, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Rachel, Nico and Clarisse. They were all smirking with her. Then, she dissapeared. Oh. It was Annabeth invisablity cap. She must've borrowed it from Annabeth or had the Stoll brother steal it before we left. Renya looked around shocked.  
Suddenly, she spun around. You could hear Piper trying to stifle her laughter. Renya swung her sword in the direction of Piper's giggling. She didn't hit anything. Piper materialized behind her.  
"Okay, how bout this. We call it a draw and you, Renya, never underestimate children of Aphroditie again. Im not your average child of love. Im not some disty girly girl. I can actually hold my own in a fight, and come up with some pretty good battle plans, as you just found out. So? Do we have a deal?" Piper said as she held out her hand.  
All of the Romans looked shocked, Percy looked impressed, and Renya, well Renya did the weirdest thing. She smiled. She took Piper's hand and they shook.  
"You're not so bad, Venus spawn." Renya said. Piper laughed. "I should say the same for you, War brat."  
"Hey! Thats my nickname!" Clarisse yelled.

**_A/N: WUDDUPPPP MY HOMIES!  
Did ya like the chapter? I thought it was pretty good.  
Clarisse was in this chapter! yay! well for those of us who like the daughter of Ares. She's not that bad guys, honestly. Except that she tries to pummle all newbies. And some old faces. *Cough* Percy *Cough*_**

**_Yeah Perce. I called you OLD. Deal with it._**

**_Percy: You ARE mean. Nico was right.  
Me: I'm not any meaner than you are.  
Percy: Who am I ever mean to?  
Me: Hmmmm. Thats a tough one. *Sarcasm*  
Percy: See! I told you Im not mean to anybody.  
Me: Percy, Annabeth really needs to teach you the concept of _Sarcasm._  
Percy: What? I know what sarcasm is!  
Me: Okay Perce. whatever you say. Reveiw guys! And maybe i wont be so lazy and update faster._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay the Romans learn a little about The Famous Percy Jackson, but not the bad stuff, like blowing up national monuments, the good stuff like fighting Ares. Also I got an idea from percabeth4ever1999 for this chapter. Check her out shes an awesome writer. kay! Here it is. Enjoy.**

IMY 15

Percy's POV.

Everyone burst out laughing. Clarisse smirked. "Clarisse!" We heard someone shout from her end. Everyone suddenly was silent. "Clarisse!" said the voices suddenly much closer. "There you are. Everyone's been looking for you. You have sword instructors class. Chris has been worried sick you know. Who are you talking to?" I recocgnized the two voices speaking. I grinned and motioned for everyone behind me to move out of sight of the IM. I even made Annabeth nove, but I kept ahold her hand. I put on my best scared out of my mind face. Annabeth giggled when she realized what i was doing.  
Connor and Travis Stoll came into veiw as Clarisse back away, smirk still on her face.  
Connor gasped and Travis' eyes widened, as big as dinner plates. "Per-Precy?" Travis whispered. I kept the look on my face trying not to laugh.  
"Who, who are you? First the scary girl with the knife, now two more people come to kill me!" I said sounding as scared as I looked. They both looked so sad. "You still dont remeber us Perce?" Travis whispered. "This is just what Annabeth was afraid of. Jason didn't get his full memory till about a month ago. You dont rememeber all the pranks we've pulled on you, and that you've helped us pull? I remember when you and Annabeth first started dating. We proposed, that you, the one and only Percy Jackson, pull a prank on your girlfriend. You looked terrified. I mean you're the guy who fought Ares for goodness sake. You ventured into the Underworld just to save your mom. You recovered Zeus' Master Bolt. You sailed into the Sea of Monsters to save camp and your best friend. You are the guy who has a Cyclpos for a baby brother. You held up the sky for gods sake! You traveled across the country to save Annabeth i mean *Cough* Artemis. You desended into the Labyrinth. You blew up Mount St Helens. You swam in the River Styx. You fought Kronos time and time again, fianlly beating him, atop Mount Olympus. You are the guy brave enough to turn down immortlity from the gods, and tell them what they are doing wrong, tell them to notice and claim their kids. But, you were to scared to pull a prank on Annabeth Chase. I can't blame you though. She can be pretty scary."  
I grinned. They didn't forget about me after all. I felt overjoyed, I didn't noticed Travis, and Connors shocked expressions. I glanced at them, still grinning.  
"Yeah. Its a bad idea to pull a prank on Annabeth. I remeber my third summer of Camp Half-Blood, you guys deccided to paint the entire Athena Cabin bright pink. You mainly focused on Annabeths bunk. It was covered in hearts and flowers, and brightly colored teddy bears. She had her knife out and was chasing you, fast than you can say, Pegisi."  
The looks on Connor and Travis' faces, was pricless. Annabeth popped into veiw, took out her phone and snapped a picture.  
"Perfect blackmail. Thanks for that Percy." She said evilly. I laughed.  
"No problem Wise Girl."  
"YOU TRICKED US!" Connor yelled. "Not cool Percy. Not cool at all." Travis said, though he was grinning. I laughed again.  
"Wait. You've done all of that Percy?" Someone behind me asked. I turned and it was Frank, looking very shocked, with Hazel standing next to him with a simaler expression.  
I nodded. "Pretty much. They left out a few things though. Dont feel like saying them though. Do you know how _freaking heavy_ the sky is? I mean, it ages you. Ask Annabeth. She did it too." Annabeth reached up to my hair and touched the grey streak that matched hers.  
"You both held the sky? Thats... amazing." Renya said, looking at both of us with new found respect.  
"Hey Percy. Since you are so experienced, such a great fighter, or so I've heard. I'd like to see for myself. Care for a duel?" Jason asked. I grinned and nodded. People who have seen me fight,aka everyone except, Jason, Piper, and Leo, cleared away. Annabeth and Nico, grabbed Piper's and Leo's arms and dragged them away.  
I pulled out Riptide, and Jason pulled out his gladius.

Get ready for the fight of your life Jason Grace.

**It may be the toughest fight ever for you Jason. Not for Perce though. Nope. ;) (Can you tell Im more of a Percy fan than Jason fan? if you wanna know why PM me, if you dont... then dont. Simple as that.**

**Thank you to everyone who reveiwed! I love you all.**

**Also the story I mentioned at the top is called I win. I wanted a Percy Jason fight. I read that story and it inspired me. So i got this chapter up faster. THANK PERCABETH4EVER1999 this story would have come along much later than this if she hadnt shown me that stooorrrryyy. ;)**

**Okay enough of this. **

**Reveiw my Awesome FanFiction followers.**

**Love you guys!**

**Glove ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS! so did anyone else watch Rick reading the first chapter of Mark of Athena? No I cannot wait till this fall. Will be spazzing. Be aware. On with the chapter!**

IMY Chapter 16

Percy's POV.

I smirked and pulled out my deadly ball-point pen, Riptide. I moved into the center of the Feild of Mars. Everyone who knew what I could do, so everyone minus Jason, Piper, and Leo, looked a little scared for Jason. Even though, he could probably give me a run for my money, I wasn't to scared.  
Jason drew his gladius, and looked at me confused. I motioned for him to get started. Annabeth counted down. "3, 2, 1, Fight!"  
Jason flew at me with his gladius, looking a little confused as to why not I hadn't drawn a sword. He brought his sword down, and I sidestepped. He swung again, and I ducked. We repeated this prosses about five times before I got bored.  
The next time he swung I brought Riptide out to meet him. Our swords clashed against each other. Now for the fun part. This is what I was made for. Well, maybe not exactly, but it is fun. I swing, duck, slash, sidestep, stab, spin, slash. Jason stumbled. He swung again, and I did the disarming manuver Luke showed me. His sword clattered out of his hand and my sword was at his neck.  
There was stunned silence.  
I grinned, taking my sword away from Jason's neck. He was sweating and out of breath. I felt great. But, I guess, I also didn't do as much as he did. I just did it better.  
Annabeth cheered, causing my friends to laugh. Most of the Romans were still standing, shocked. I held out my hand to Jason. "You fight well. For someone whose been training since they were two." I said. He snorted. "Yeah, and you've been training since...?"  
I smiled. "Since I was twelve. But, dont worry. The only reason Im good is because I've been in so many life or death situations, that I learned quick. It was more my nack for attracting trouble, than actual skill." Annabeth burst out laughing. "You can say that again, Seaweed Brain." I stuck my tounge out at her, which only caused her to laugh harder.  
People started looking at her like she was crazy. Which of course, she was.  
I walked over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders. She had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard. Annabeth looked at me, her laughter subsiding. Piper and Leo were looking at her with shocked looks on their faces. "Annabeth?" Piper asked. "Are you okay?" She nodded. I was confused. It was like they'd never seen her laugh before... My thoughts trailed off. I looked at Annabeth. "You havn't laughed in..._eight months?_" I whispered. The smile disapered from her face as she looked down.  
"It sucked Seaweed Brain. Majorly. I didn't know where you were, if you were alright, if you remebered me." she whispered. "You've been there for me since we were twelve. I just didn't know what to without you. Without your stupid plans, that always get us into trouble. Without your loyaltiy to save your friends. Without my bestfriend. I just didn't know what to do. I was a complete wreck. Ask Thalia. Ask Rachel. I just- I just missed you alot Percy."  
I looked into her slightly teary, calculating, beautiful, grey eyes.  
And then I kissed her. I've said before, its like my brain was melting through my body. It was the best feeling in the world.  
"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, I could never forget you. I am sorry I disapered. It wasn't my fault and when we see Hera, we can punch her in the face. I love you Wise Girl. I'd never intentionally disapere. Unless, you know, you're on one of your architecture rants..." I said. She punched me in the arm. "Ow! That hurt. Alot."  
"Get used to it Seaweed Brain. Im never letting you go again."

**FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
**

**Me: Nico, what have i told you about chanting?  
Nico: Nothing...  
Me: Well, Im telling you now. STOP CHANTING.  
Nico: Fine fine. That was a fun fight though...  
Me: Yup. Percy won! *Cheering*  
Nico: Can i fight someone? I wanna look good infront of Marigold.  
Me: No! You cant look good in Marigold. *Pouts*  
Nico: Is something the matter Glove?  
Me: No! No not. At. All. *Sarcasm*  
Nico: Is this because I like Mari?  
Me: Nico, just stop talking before I punch you.  
Nico:*Cowers* Okay okay. Reveiw Gloves story Please. (She might punch you too)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Only one person reviewed last chapter :( *Tear* I almost put a smiley face at the end of most of these sentences. Then, I remebered, you can't do that in storys. "Its gotta be yoooouuuu! Only yyooouuuu!" I got Up All Night, 1D's album. Love it! On with the story! Oh wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever (Though i may wish I had that brillient of a mind) own PJO. Sad day.**

IMY Chappy 17

Annabeth's POV. (Back to basics)

After the fight, we went and had dinner. It was a very interesting affair to say the least. We all sat on couches, and could switch places anytime we wanted. This was less strict then Camp Half-Blood, where we are forbidden to sit with anyone besides our cabin. I especially sucks for Percy and Nico. They are the only ones in their cabins. At least I have some siblings.  
How weird would it be if Percy had a sister? I mean he's so protective over me, and I'm only his girlfriend. If he had a little sister? All Hades would break loose.  
I just jinxed that didn't I? Now Percy's going to have a little sister. Great.  
After dinner we headed back to the Argo 2 to sleep. Percy came with, not willing to leave my side. He even followed me to my room. When we got to the door, I turned on him, saying, "Going somewhere Seaweed Brain?"  
He blushed. Exactly what I was going for. He mumbled something about just not wanting to lose me again.  
I felt the same way, but he had a room right next to mine. Leo let me desgin it, and it was amazing.  
"Seaweed Brain, your room is right there." I said, point across the hall. It was a bright blue door, patterned with waves. Percy looked at me, amused, then back at the door. He walked up to it a pushed it open, still holding on to my hand.  
Percy stopped right inside the threshold. He looked around amazed, then looked at me a grin on his face.  
"Nice work Wise Girl. Its amazing." I blushed. "How'd you know I made it?" He laughed.  
"Really Annabeth. I'd know your work anywhere." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at his room again.  
It was painted blue, like his door. Except it was dark blue like the deep desgins on the walls and ceiling made you feel like you were really under the ocean. He had a fish tank in the corner, which held a small tiger shark, among other fish. Dont ask me how it got there, I have no clue.  
He had a desk with and very very bright lamp on it. The room, was like a sphere. Except, the floor wasnt round. So like a sphere, with the bottem cut off. His bed was king size, with seagreen bedding, and a blue pillow.  
"Sooo, you're gunna sleep in your own room now right?" I questioned.  
He rolled his eyes at me. I took that as a yes and started walking out.  
"Course I am Wise Girl, but who said I was gunna let you leave?" He said as he grabbed my hand. I sighed. I was never going to convince him other wise. Its not like he's going to _do_ anything. My mother would flay him alive.  
I walked over to his bed and flopped down. He looked surprised, as if he expected me to put up more of a fight. Then he grinned. He flopped down next to me, making me fly into the air.  
"Geez Perce. Little heavy aren't we?" I teased. He blushed and stuck his tounge out at me.  
And we fell asleep... after making out for about twenty minutes. Hey, I havn't seen him for eight months. Give me a break. I had my Seaweed Brain back. Thats all that I could ask for.

We woke up the next morning with Leo's voice blaring over the intercom.  
"Has anyone seen Annabeth? She's not in her room and we can't find her!" He voice sounded panicky, with a hint of amusment. Suddenly I heard a thud over the intercom. Piper's voice came on.  
"Sorry, for waking you up guys, Leo's just being an idiot."  
I blushed beat red when I realized that they must know Im in here with Percy.  
Oh well. I smiled. I turned to Percy to see if he was awake, to find him staring intently at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, but smiled all the same. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed. "Come on Seaweed Brain, time for breakfast then, back to CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" I shouted this last part. It felt needed. Percy looked at me like I'd lost my mind. But, he was jumping up and down like a little kid, at the prospect of going back to camp.  
We walked down to the mess, holding hands. We went and sat by Hazel and Frank, who were talking about the fights yesterday.  
"Hey guys. There was some comotion on the ship earlier. What was that about?" Hazel asked.  
I blushed, but Percy laughed. "Oh Wise Girl just wasn't in her bed, and no one could find her. But, she's okay now and thats all that matters." He said with a sly grin on his face. I slapped his arm hard. He rubbed it, pouting. Now it was my turn to laugh. Renya got up from her seat and annouced we'd be leaving in fifteen minutes. Percy couldn't contain his excitment. He was bouncing in his seat, making Frank laugh, and Hazel look concerned.  
"Dont worry." I told her. "He's just excited to be going back home."

**Home! I can't wait for them to be home. I miss Camp Half-Blood. I miss Mrs. Sally. I miss the Stolls! I miss everything about Camp. I cant wait.**

**sorry for the wait. I just have alot on my mind right now. Confirmation is maybe 3 weeks away. I only just finished my statment of faith and its due tomorrow (Procrastnation amiright?)  
So, please dont hate me.**

**I FREAKING LOVE ONE DIRECTION! Totally fangirlin.**

**Speaking of 1D fangirlin, check out MaydayParade8123. Her stories are adorable. **

**(Nikki Manaj scares me)**

**Thats all for now! (Porky Pig)**

**See y'all next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This. Is. 1,492 words without the authors notes. BE PROUD OF ME! I finally made it to a thousssannnddd! Okay, Read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Annabeth does. And Athena and her father own her. And Rick Riorden owns them. It will be a sad day, if I ever own Percy J. My writings no where as good as Ricks.**

I Missed You. Chapter 18

Annabeth's POV.

It was time. Time to go home. Finally.

I had Percy back, all of my friends were alive, the Romans didn't kill us, and we were on our way back to Camp Half-Blood. Life was good.

That is, until he decided he wanted to come too.

Octavian just irks me to no end. I mean, I didn't think anyone could annoy me more than Leo, or the Stoll brothers. But apprently, someone can. Besides Percy I mean.

He kept following me around the Argo 2. Where ever I went, Octavian was behind me. It wasn't only me who was getting annoyed by this. Everyone was. Thalia right now was aiming her bow right between his eyes, because he interupted our conversation.

He looked terrified. She pulled back and,

"THALIA!"

Darn it. So would have been worth it if she let go.

"Thalia, come on. You can't just go shooting everyone who annoys you. I thought we taught you this 3 years ago. Apprently, you seem to have forgetten." Percy smirked.

"Are you telling me, Kelp Head, to control my temper? Oh the irony. And you can't say you don't want this idiot dead. I know you better than that." It was true. Percy looked like he wanted to slice this guys head off, but was controling himself. This was new. Percy's never had much control. If he had control, the world would have ended a long time ago.

"Okay okay. Shoot him in the arm, we can have Mari heal him later." He ammended. Thalia grinned and let her arrow fly. It peirced his shoulder. He cried out and fell to the ground. Thalia went an retreived her arrow.

I looked at Octavian and said, "This is what you get when you stalk me. I'll go get Marigold."

I smirked and ran to Mari's cabin. I knocked, and she shouted "Come in!" I walked in to find her crouched in the corner, bow out. I tensed. Then, I whipped out my knife and hurled it to the corner she was looking. It embeded itself in the wall.

It would have embeded itself in Nico, but he shadow traveled over to Mari.

Marigld burst into histarical peels of laughter. "I (Laugh) told you (laugh) she'd do ( laugh) it!" I looked at her confused, as Nico shrugged and helped her up.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked.

"Oh we heard Thalia shoot the augur. So we came in here and I bet Nico, that I could get you to throw your knife at him. As you can see, I won." she giggled. I laughed. Am I really that predictable?

"Annabeth! What's taking so long? Octavian won't stop whining. Can we throw him over board?"

I rolled my eyes. He was the one defending him in the first place! Percy really bugs me sometimes.

"No you can't throw him overboard, not matter how apealing it is. You were the one who told Thals to shoot him." I said. He grinned.

"I was under the pretense that you were going to get Mari-".

He stopped and looked shocked. I did too. Marigold, right after Percy said mari, just had to add the 'ed'. Percy glared at Mari grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway shutting me in her room. What is going on?

**Percy's POV**

"Marigold Annabelle Carter! Why did you do that? Now she's gunna know what I have planned for when we get back to camp! You are completly ruining the surprise."

Marigold rolled her eyes, looking just like her father when she did. "Oh come on Percy. Annabeth's not stupid. She would have figured it out anyways, by the time you took her to the beach. She's a daughter of Athena for crying out loud! She's actually _smart_ unlike yourself. I had to put the 'ed' on the end of mari. You know i did. Because you two will be married one day. I would have been better if you had said, 'Under the pretense that we were going to get Mari'. Cuz then, it would have fit better. But nooooo. You had to be your stupid self. You should ask her soon though. I mean you already have the ring." she stopped ranting for a moment and looked at me curious and alarmed.

"You do still have the ring right? Hera didn't take it when she stole you did she? Cuz then, you have total rights to punch her in her godly face."

Mari talks alot.

"Okay for one thing, I am not stupid. Two, how do you know she would have figured it out? She doesn't actually know everything, though she may make it seem that way. Three, I am smart, ask Annabeth. I just prefer not to show it. Wheres the fun in that? And yes, I still how the ring. I asked the Hecate cabin to put a charm on it, so that it always returns to my pocket like Riptide. Till I give it someone else, then it returns to their pocket. See." I pulled the ring out of my pocket.

It was pretty simple. Just a silver band with a dimond in the center, and a emerald on either side. I was confident that she would love it. If she didn't... Then I'm screwed.

"Whoa. It's gorgeous. She'll love it." Mari cooed. What is it with girls and jewlery?

"Well, I'm gunna ask her when we get back. Theres something I wanna show her."

I heard foot steps running down the hall, and quickly put the ring back in my pocket. It was Thalia. She looked thoroughly annoyed.

"When the Hades, is someone going to heal that, that," she couldn't seem to find a word harsh enough. Mari grinned and said, "Im on it," winked at me, and ran off.

Thalia walked over to me. "Sooo, you ask her yet?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"I'll take that as a no. Leo said he had something to show us, up on deck. Get Annabeth and lets go." She said, bossily.

"You're not my mother." I said, childish.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"No, I'm not Kelp Head. But, you better go see her when we get back. Or I swear, I will shoot you. Sally is so worried about you. Almost as much as Annabeth, but no one could out do Annabeth with worry. Not even me."

I looked at her. I think she just said that she missed me. Huh. Who knew. Thalia Grace has emotions. Other than anger I mean. I smiled and hugged my cousin. I hadn't done it yet. I'd only hugged Annabeth. "Sorry Pinecone Face. Didn't mean to make you worry. Blame Hera"

"Yeah yeah. Just get Annabeth and get on deck. I'll find Nico and everyone esle." She said, though she was smiling.

"Actually, Nico was in there," I pointed at Mari's door, "With Mari, and still is. So find everyone esle" I said smiling. She punched me and ran off.

My cousin is so weird. I chuckled to myself and opened the door.

**Annabeth's POV.**

I was evesdropping. Im sorry, but you have your boyfriend go into the hall with another girl, even if said girl has a boyfriend, and not evesdrop on them.

He's going to ask me to marry him. We're only seventeen, but I get the feeling he doesn't mean right now. Maybe when we get back from saving the world. Again. That is if we survive.

"So find everyone esle." I heard and scrambled away from the door. I went and sat in the corner trying to look like I'd been there the whole time. I glared at Nico, asking, more like telling, him not to tell Percy. He nodded right before the dor opened.

Percy walked in chuckling. He walked over to me and pulled my up. "Leo has something he wants to show us up on deck." I nodded. Percy motioned to Nico that he needed to come too.

We walked to the deck hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. Nico was trailing behind us, with Marigold, who came after fixing up Octavian. We got to the top deck to see that Leo put up a tent like thing around it.

He was standing in the middle of the deck, gestering for us to hurry up. "Come one! I wanna show you guys something!" He was bouncing up and down, looking excited. Piper, Jason, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, and Renya were already there. Leo kept glancing at Renya. Great. Another girl for him to flirt with.

We stood next to them looking at the tent thing. "Leo, what's up with the tent?" Percy asked. Leo looked like he was going to explode. He brought out a remote and said, "It's hiding, this." And pressed the little red button on the remote. The tent fell away, revealing...

**CLIFFY!  
What do you think it reveals? Tell me in reveiws! Most of you will probably get it. I mean it's kinda obvious.**

**Percy's gunna ask Annabeth to MMMMAAAARRRRYYYY him! As you can see this is not a Mark of Athena fic. I will not be writing the flight to Rome and the battle and Greece and all that. No, i will skip that. And then the sequel (Yes sequel) Will be all the stuff after that.**

**Are you guys as excited as me?**

**For My Other Story, Rather Than: Anyone have any nicknames for Malcolm? Cuz, I'm getting tired of writing Malcolm. I need like a nickname like Percy and Annabeth's nicknames. Thalia needs one too. Can I call Malcolm Mal? does that work? Like for just, said Malcolm, things. Do you get what I'm saying? I hope so.**

**Anyways, Thanks to everyone who reveiwed last chapter. Would you be so kind as to reveiw this one? Thanks!**

**Peace, Love, Percy Jackson.**

**Glove.**


	19. Authors note Just kidding Chapter 19

**Who asked for a new chapter? YOU DID! Yay for you, you got what you asked for.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an amazing writer to you? Well okay, yeah, but, I do not own PJO! I mean for one, Im a GIRL. I am almost positive that Rick Riorden is a guy. **

**Here you go, The long awaited return.**

Chapter 19 IMY

Percy's POV.

The tent dropped down revealing...

A billboard. A Target billboard. Everyone, but me, looked at Leo like he was crazy. He grinned and pointed to the target.

I looked at Thalia and saw she noticed too. I grinned at her and she smiled back. "Leo, how did you find this?" I asked. "Do you know how this happened?" He shurgged and said, "I just noticed it as we were flying by. No I dont know how it happened. How could I?"

In the middle of the target, bullseye, were about seven or eight silver arrows. Zoe Nightshade.

"Zoe did it." Thalia said, and Annabeth's eyes widen. "When we went to save you and Artemis, Annabeth. The statues carried us by, and she was bored, so she shot each one we passed. I can't believe they're still here."

Annabeth went up and hugged Thalia, since it looked like she was about to cry. I walked back over to Leo.

"Umm, Percy? I've been pulling this billboard behind us since I saw it. I stole a Target billboard. We're almost to camp." My heart leapt. I was almost home. "You might wanna go take a shower, then fish boy." Piper said. I glared at her, then stuck out my tounge, and marched off deck.

I came out of my room, back in a Camp Half-Blood orange t-shirt, feeling better than I have in weeks. I shouted, "I'm clean!" and ran out on deck.

Annabeth and Thalia were leaning over the rail. I joined them, and then saw the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Besides Annabeth of course.

I saw home. The funky asorttment of cabins, the lava wall, the Long Island sound. The Big House, Thalia's Pine. The smell of the strawberry feilds bakeing in the distance. I started bouncing up and down, really excited. Annabeth and Thalia were laughing at me.

We were over the the Long Island sound now. I backed away from the railing, and started running back towards it. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and moved out of my way. I launched myself over the side of the ship, into the ocean. _KERSPLASH!_ I was back in home territory.

I swam towards the beach, and shot myself onto the sand. Now, for my epic entrance into camp. Gotta wait till the Argo 2 lands. I snuck around to my cabin, without anyone noticeing me. I crept through the back door. I heard a dull, _thud, _and knew the ship landed.

Everyone swarmed the ship as the ramp loward. Everyone came down, included Renya, Octavian, Hazel and Frank.

The campers looked around at each other. One shouted, "Where's Percy, Annabeth?" She glanced at cabin three. I took that as my cue, and walked out the door, like I'd been there all along.

"Hey guys. S'goin' on?" I said, as casually as I could. Everyone turned, and gasped, cheered, and jumped, all at the same time. Suddenly I was bombared with hugs, back pats, and a punch or two. I was finally home.

Chiron and Grover came trotting up, and Grover tackled me in a goat hug.

"Perrrrrrrccyy! I missed you!" Then he slapped my aback the head. It seems like everyone is doing that. "Thats what you get for dissapearing, then telling me that you dont have any spare change."

I laughed, "Good to see you too, G-Man. I want you to meet my friends. Hazel! Frank! Get down here!" They came down, nervously walking through the sea of orange. People moved out of their way.

"Oh sure. You move out of their way. Anytime, I want to get through, you guys make me fight my way through. So nice."I grumbled. Everyone laughed. Annabeth came and stood by my side. A place I never want her to leave.

Frank and Hazel soon joined us. "Guys, this is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Cue gasps from the campers. "And this is Frank Zhang, son of Mars. Frank, I'm sorry to say, Clarisse is your sister." He looked terrified. I chuckled, and whistled for Mrs. O'Leary.

She came bounding up, the camper scrambling out of her way. "Guys, make Hazel, Frank, Renya, and Octavian at home will you? I need to go see my mother." Everyone nodded.

"Don't dissapear on us again, Prissy, you got it?"

I looked over at Clarisse. "Wouldn't dream of it." I climbed onto my dog, and stuck my hand out for Annabeth. She hoisted herself up, and I whispered in Mrs. O'Learys ear,

"Home, girl. Sally Jackson, Upper East Side Manhattan." She gave a loud _WOOF_ and bounded toward my cabin, right before we hit, everything dissolved into shadow.

Shadow Travel always leaves you shivering. I think I left my face back at camp. We emerged right outside my moms apartment building. Annabeth and I hopped off and Mrs. O'Leary started sniffing for hotdogs.

I walkd inside, Annabeth's hand in mine, and nodded to the attendent behind the desk. I didn't recgonize him, but I kept walking anyways. I pressed the up button on the elevator and waited.

I was more nervous about seeing my mom again, then you would have though looking at me. I was drumming my fingers against my thigh. Annabeth noticed my fidgityness, and whispered in my ear, "It's okay Seaweed Brain. Your mom missed you like crazy. Almost as much as I did. You can garrentee Sally will tackle you with a hug."

I smiled gratfully at her as we got into the elevator. I pressed out floor number and it began to climb. I became more and more fidgity, no matter what Annabeth said.

We stepped out of the elevator, and walked to my mom and Paul's door. I took a deep breath, and knocked.

Paul opened the door with his head turned away. He was talking to my mom.

"Let me answer the door, then we can call her okay?" My mom must've answer him somehow, because he turned to look at us.

He froze. I grinned. "Hey Paul. Long time no see."

Paul looked stunned, but he moved back and let us in. Now for freaking out my mother. "Sally? Someone's here to see you." Paul called.

My mother came walking into the room, her cell phone in her hands. She looked up, and dropped her phone.

"Surprise?" I said. She looked like she couldn't move so I walked up to her. I put my hands on her shoulders, and said, "Mom. It's me. I'm really here. I'm sorry the evil cow goddess took me away for eight months. We're gunna go find her and punch her in the face. I am also sorry, that we now have to sail to Rome, right after we got back. Im sorry times a billion."

My mom looked at my for a second, then wrapped her arms around me, and started squeezing the life out of me. I hugged her back just as hard.

There's nothing like a hug from your mom to make geting kidnapped by a goddess, sent on a quest to save the world, again, all seem a little bit better.

"Percy Jackson. When did you get so tall? And who let your hair get that long? I got your message. You really shouldn't have told me you were on a quest. I think you realized that, right after you said it, because you winced. What were you doing in Alaska? You know full well, that your father cannot protect you there. And when you get back from saving the world, you're grounded."

And that is one of the reasons I love my mother. She is grounding me, for something that I had no control over. Yep, I deffinetly missed her.

"I missed you too, Mom." I grinned at her and she returned it. "And now, we go have dinner, so I can spend a little time with you, before we have to go. Onward!"

Mom looked at Annabeth, like, 'Since when does he say 'Onward'? Are you sure you brought the right Percy Jackson?' Annabeth shrugged. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

**"So here I am asking you for one more chance! Can we fall, one more time! Stop the tape, and rewind!"**

**Yes, I love One Direction. It is true.**

**Soooo did ya like it? I found it hard to write this. I mean how do you write it? Its just difficult. I guess we'll have to wait for Rick's version, cuz mine was awful.**

**Sorry for the sucky chapter. The next one should be a little more interesting.**

**The arrow thing. I just always wondered if someone found them, and took them down, or if they just stayed there. I decided that someone needed to see them, and reminice. So there.**

**Camp camp camp camp CAAAMPPP! Oh man. I just realized. Marigold has to sleep in the same cabin as OCTAVIAN! eeewwwwwww. Gross. **

**Any suggestions as to where Renya should go? I was thinking Athena. What do you think? 1,356 words! Woo!**


	20. The best chapter EVER!

**Okay. so dont hate me. Something at the bottem, will make you come at me with guns and swords. So I'm just going to let you see for yourself. Okay.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Rick Riordan. Its Glove. I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

IMY Chapter TWENTY!

Annabeth's POV.

It was great to see Percy excited, bouncing around, just because he saw his mom. Sally was no different. She was beaming at everything, and everyone. She obviously loved having her son back after eight months.

So we went to dinner. Percy gave Sally and Paul, every detail of his life in the legion, and his quest. It was very entertaining. He pulled the wildest expressions, as he described the battles, drinking gorgons blood. I smacked him for that one.

He looked at my questionaly, as he rubbed his arm. I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed Brain. You drank a vial of gorgons blood without knowing if it was the one that heals, or the one that kills! It was probably the stupidest and bravest thing you've ever done. Wait, no. i take it back. You've done braver things. This was just plain stupid. Though, I'm glad you chose the right one, or Gaea did, more like."

He shook his head, stareing at me strangly. Then he looked at his mom, gave her a significant look, and turned back to me. "I think now..." He muttered.

I looked at him, eyebrows raised. What in the name of the gods is he talking about?

"Annabeth. Wise Girl. Daughter of Athena. Architect of Olympus. We met when we were twelve. One of the first things you said to me, was, you drool in your sleep. And then, you insulted me. Told me everything about myself, everything that made me qualify to be a demigod, which, now that I think about, wasn't nessicarily a good thing.

"You set me up as bait during capture the flag. You helped through my first quest. I would have died a million times without you. And then, you saved my life, against the Lastrygoians when we were thirteen. You sailed into the Sea of Monsters with me, knowing full well, that we could die. Hades, you went with me on everything, even if it was possible, which it was, for us to die. You stayed by my side through everything.

"And then, when you went missing, I... I felt like jumping off that cliff after you. I felt, well to put it in cliche terms, lost without you. And then when we found you... dirty, weak, and scared. And yet, you still came up with a plan. I guess it helps, to have a daughter of Athena as your best friend. You die alot less. Because Athena always, always, has a plan. A fact you burned into my mind.

"Then, came the Labyrinth. You demonstrated your smarts, and your resilience to answer stupid trivia. You said it insulted your intellegince. You almost got us killed. and in Mount St. Helens..." He grinned and shook his head. "I would have sat there all day, remebering the feel of your lips on mine for the first time, if I hadn't been about to die. And then, when I was on Ogygia, I could only think of you, and if you made it out okay. You're the reason I came back.

"Then, you were the first one to notice I bathed in the Styx. You were also, the first one I told. It's very hard to hide things from someone who knows me as well as you do. You stupidly took a knife for me. I was invulnerable for gods sake! But, you somehow, realized I was in trouble, that I would have died, if you hadn't. You found my Achilles heel, before I even told you.

"You saved me from Kronos. If you hadn't been there, I seem to be saying this alot, but its true, I'd be dead. A million times over." I rolled my eyes. I could say the same thing. He'd saved my life countless of times. I knew where this was going, though, so I wasn't going to interrupt.

"I was going to do this in the dining pavilion, at night... But, it just seemed like it needed to be now. Soo.." Percy got off his chair and got on one knee. I smiled.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, asumming we don't die soon." He said, gleeful. I smacked him aback the head. "Stupid, Seaweed Brain. Get on with it." He grinned. "Okay. I'll get on with it.

"Marry me. After Rome, and Greece, after we see the Parthanon in person, even if we are fighting for our lives while we do. Marry me, Annabeth Chase." Percy pulled out a ring. It was beautiful. Simple silver band, a dimond, and two emralds on either side.

I put on my thinking face. I knew I was going to say yes, but I feel like torturing him. "Hmmm. I dont know..."

His face fell. I tried my hardest to hold back my smile, but evidently failed. Percy's face lit up, as I threw my arms around him.

"Did you really think i would say no, Perseus Jackson? You really _are_ a Seaweed Brain. Of course I'll marry you. Now, before we leave, and go back to camp... Did you ask my mother about this? Or father? I'd suggest father, because, he's more laid back, and he likes you. I'm not saying Athena doesn't like you. But, you're not her favorite demigod."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Way to ruin my mood, Wise Girl. Yes, I asked yor dad. I IM-ed him before we left Camp Juptier. And your mother scares me. Now, how bout we get back to camp, and you go brag to your friends, that you are going to marry the hottest guy on tha planet?"

I burst out laughing. "Yeah, thats what you are..."

"Shut up, Wise Girl. Lets go back home. Again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TheEnd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I know. hate me now. BUT BUT BUT BUT! There will be a sequel. If you guys can come up with a name for me. So, a title for the sequel and I will give you one. kay? kay. So dont murder me in my sleep.**

**I love you guys, you got me through this story, bearing with my James Patterson chapters, (AKA short) You made this story awesome! The first person to reveiw the last chapter, (This one) gets to be a charactor, in the sequel. Yeah, I said it. You can be abridesmaid... or a groomsmen. i have no idea. Pick what you want to be. here fill this out if I pick you. Example.**

**Name: Marigold Annabelle Carter.  
godly parent or mortal: Demigod. Apollo.  
How you look: brown hair, and eyes, tall (And anything esle you feel like)  
Personality: Funny, witty, (basicly Dr WHO) Slightly crazy.  
In relationship with: Nico. (Nico, Percy, Frank, Leo, and Jason, are off limits. As are Thalia and Rachel. They can't date. Sorryz)**

**Alright? You wont be sorry. I hope. Love you guys :) 3**

**Also, this week, I wont be on. i think. My Grammy and Papa are coming, and I'm spending the week with them. So dont hate me okay? I'll get a story up when i get back. And then sometime this summer I'll be gone for a week. Camp. Okay. Bye 3**

**PEACE, LOVE, PERCY JACKSON.**

**PJOHPHGLOVE**


End file.
